A Special Present
by IMSLES
Summary: Gibbs has a gift for his little girl.


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!

A SPECIAL PRESENT

He worked diligently with the spare time he rarely had. His life was busy, career and family filling his day time hours. It was only late at night when he was able to be at home that he'd unlock the door and escape down to sand and saw and build the present he hoped to finish in time for her birthday.

It was only the first part of her gift. The second would be taking it out and enjoying it together. Of course, he'd have to be home and there wasn't really anyway to guarantee that. She'd been as brave as she could all the times he'd been called away, but it was always hardest around the holidays or her birthday.

Her pleas and tears making each tour more difficult. He knew his duty to the corps came first. His wife accepted that before the married. But their little girl only knew that daddy was going away and spoiling the happy times they should be sharing. He did his best to make them special in his absence and she'd always smile for the camera, so he wouldn't have to see the pain she cried out at night when she went to bed.

A few times he was able to surprise them both getting home in time to share presents or birthday cake. This year things were quiet and he was trying to plan the MOST special of days for the two of them. Shannon agreed that it was something for them both to share together even though she wasn't aware what he'd been working on. Though knowing her husband she had a fairly good idea.

Kelly's birthday was a week away, when he'd put the finishing touches on his creation for her. He'd be secretly moving it out the next day while his girls were out shopping and running errands. He'd timed it perfectly.

Half the fun of working in his basement was seeing how amazed his friends and neighbors were when he managed to remove impossibly large items out. Very few knew the secret and none were telling.

He received word that his unit indeed was going to be called into duty but not until a few days after Kelly's birthday. With that knowledge he firmed up his plans for their afternoon enjoying her gift. All materials and safety measures addressed, he gave a final inspection of his handiwork.

He was proud of his skill in woodwork and this was going to be something Kelly would love as well. He returned home in time to prepare some dinner. After dinner he helped his daughter get ready for bed.

Tucking her in she asked him to read her a story. Already having her favorite book in hand, he gave her a smile as he sat beside her as she rested her head on his arm, so she could enjoy the illustrations while he read.

When he felt her head slip as sleep took over he slid her down to her pillow, brushed a kiss on her head and whispered a good night and an I love you, before turning out her lamp and leaving her to her dreams.

The morning of her birthday they had a pancake breakfast with silly faces made from strawberries, blueberries and whipped cream. Kelly was beside herself having both her mommy and daddy home to celebrate.

After lunch she opened presents. Some sent from her grandfather she hardly ever got to see. She looked at her daddy when she was done wondering where the present he had for her was.

"Come on Kels, we're going for a ride," he beckoned.

Excited that her present was somewhere else made it an adventure. Looking to her mother noticing she wasn't joining them, Kelly frowned.

"Aren't you coming to see what daddy made for me?" she asked.

Shannon shook her head, "Not this time. You two go and have fun. Be careful." She said this last more to her husband than their child giving him a small smile.

He smirked and winked, "Always."

Father and daughter left; the little girl practically bouncing to the car. She watched out her window trying to guess where they were headed.

When she saw all the water she looked at her clothes and chewed at her lip. "I'm not dressed for swimming daddy."

"We're not going swimming honey. Least I hope not," he chuckled to himself, seeing her puzzled expression in the rearview mirror.

They parked and he held her hand as they walked among the different crafts tied along the port. They stopped at a catboat with a pink and white sail on the mast and a pink swirl painted along the side with name 'The Pippi' scripted in white.

Kelly's jaw dropped as she looked at her dad with her eyes nearly popping out of their sockets. "Is this my present?" she gasped.

Smiling at the pure joy on his little girl's face, Gibbs nodded. "Yes. You think you'd like to take her out and see if she's seaworthy?" he gestured toward the bow.

She nodded vigorously. Before she could jump aboard he stopped her placing a hand on her shoulder. "Vest first," he held one up for her to put her arms through. After fastening all the straps and ensuring the fit was right he helped her get inside, following soon after.

Together they prepared to take her present out. She listened as her father explained all the different terms and directions to prepare the sail. He guided her hands so she would feel the way the lines should be tightened. Once they were set, he sat her safely in her seat and unsecured the lines and pushed off.

She smiled feeling that first wave against the sides that made her stomach tighten slightly. Before long they cleared the small marina and the sails caught the soft wind that was blowing easing them along the calm waters.

The boat skimmed along. The winds mussed her hair, as she closed her eyes enjoying the sensation with the sun shining to warm her face.

Her father watched her settle into the contentment he often felt when running his hands along the wood as he sanded it to his satisfaction. Building this had been his joy, but riding in it was all hers; and he could never get enough of seeing her happy.

As they sailed along he moved her closer to have her work with him managing the sail. His hands over hers, they spent the afternoon gliding along. Too soon it seemed they returned and secured the boat to the moor.

Gibbs lifted his thoroughly overjoyed daughter out and stood her next to him. They stood side by side, his arm holding her against his side taking a last look at the boat.

He felt her wrap her arms around his waist and give him a tight hug, as he looked down holding her a bit tighter in return.

"Thank you, Daddy. I love it," she told him.

He smiled, "I loved making it for you. I hope we get to spend a lot of time out on her."

"Me too," she said a bit sadly looking up at him. "I wish we could go out every day."

Picking her up and walking back to the car he hugged her wishing he could grant her wish. "We'll go as often as we can. Maybe your mom can take you out when I'm gone and you can take me with you in your thoughts."

She smiled knowing out on the water she could always find herself closer to her daddy.


End file.
